The Gay Test
by BeeCityz
Summary: Okay, so its no secret that Finn isn't the brightest light in the world. But when he, and Rachel, begin to question his sexuality, where do they turn? To Kurt of course! Kinn ftw, very fluffy, dedicated to Xanjen for teaching me to love Glee.


"Kurt," Rachel jogged to catch up with her fellow Glee clubber, who had been fully engrossed in a conversation with Mercedes about God knows what (Rachel knew that Kurt had probably forgotten more about fashion than she had ever known). "Can I talk to you?"

"No." Kurt replied shortly and continued walking straight into the choir room. Mercedes giggled and looked back at the brunette, gave her a once over, and walked quickly over to Tina and Artie to discuss something.

"Why not?" She pushed. Kurt walked over to his seat in the back and sat down, and Rachel invited herself into the seat next to him. "This is really important. It has to deal with my love life."

"What love life?" He brushed his dark brown bangs from his eyes and pulled a mint out of his messenger bag, popped it in his mouth. "I know not of this 'love life' you speak of."

"Well, its no secret that Finn and I are dating." Rachel said. She crossed her legs and faced forward, and her expression grew melodramatically tragic. "But lately, I feel like he's been pulling away from me. I mean, I know he has a lot to deal with, thinking about Quinn being pregnant and all. He thought he was the father for the longest time, and now he knows that Puck, his _best friend_ is really the father. I probably give him some time to come to terms with this all, but I just can't let this opportunity slide. I've been in love with him for quite a while now, and since he's the male lead of Glee and I'm the female lead, it should only make sense that we're a pair. So really, he has no reason to pull away from me."

"…Right." Kurt cast a desperate look over at Mercedes, who wasn't even paying attention, then at Finn, who was making his graphing calculator say booger, fart, etc. "Um…what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, considering you're…you know." She stopped and giggled nervously, tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I just thought that you would probably know the most about this."

"You think because I'm gay I'm a relationship expert?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised. She started to deny it, but was cut off when he continued. "Rachel, has it ever occurred to you that I have had just as much trouble finding a boyfriend as you have? There are positively _no_ acceptable boys at this school who are out of the closet-"

"Are there some that are still in the closet?" She looked at him in shock, and grew tense. As someone who always knew where she was going, Rachel hated to get off topic but this was just…wow.

Kurt paused. "…I'm not at liberty to say. But anyway, I don't think that I'm the one you should be going to. Why don't you ask Santana? She's had plenty of boyfriend experience…"

"I don't really want her to serve as my role model for 'How to make a healthy relationship with someone you care about.' She's not exactly…" Rachel glanced over at the other Gleek, who was busy flirting with Puck with Quinn right behind them. "Modest."

"Then I guess Brittany's out of the question too…" Kurt glanced furtively around the room at all of the other people there, slumped down in his chair and sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

She smiled and clapped her hands, and he raised his eyebrows at her. It took a moment, but once Rachel's excitement died down she leaned in to Kurt (a little too close for personal comfort) and covered her mouth. "I think he's gay." She whispered.

Kurt snorted. "Finn Hudson?"

Apparently he had said it a little more loudly than he should have, because the room immediately went silent and everyone turned to look at him, Finn giving him a questioning look. It took all of the strength he had not to blush bright red, but he just kept his cool and brushed his hair behind his ear. Or at least, he tried.

"Um…where did you get your shirt?" He chuckled and leaned forward. "It's totally amazing. Like plaid and argyle had a one night stand at your shirt is their love child." He giggled, as did Mercedes and Quinn, and the rest of the room was silent.

"Uh…" Finn glanced down at his shirt and furrowed his brows, shrugging. "I dunno. My mom buys all of my clothes for me. I guess I could check the tag…"

He was reaching around when Kurt shook his head and tapped his shoulder. "No, that's okay. I was just wondering. Carry on." He waved them away, and everyone just shook it off as another Kurt-ism.

"Nice going, Kurt." Rachel said flatly. He glared at her, then continued.

"Well, you know I don't have to help you. But what on Earth would possess you to think that Finn Hudson is gay? He's like, the straightest guy on the face of the planet."

"Well recently…I mean, I don't want to sound weird, but…" She paused and took a deep breath. "I've seen him _looking_ at you, Kurt. I mean like, not just happening to glance your way and thinking how nice you look today; I mean _making a point_ to look at you. Its kind of freaking me out."

"And what do you want me to do about this?"  
"I don't know." The brunette shrugged. "Come up with a test or something. I would ask my dads about this, but I'm not really ready to have the boy talk with them. Because they're kinda weird when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Right." Kurt crossed his legs and exhaled deeply. "Okay. I think I have something in the works. No need to worry your pretty, self-absorbed little head." He giggled and turned toward Mercedes, leaving Rachel to pout.

"I know, its positively unbelievable. I mean, what are the odds of this kind of opportunity just…just falling into my lap like this?" Kurt smiled and crossed his legs, placed his hand on his knee.

"Kurt, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then be disappointed." Mercedes's voice sounded electronic and filtered through his cell phone, but her diva accent was still very clear.

"Mercedes, please. I've been dealing with knowing that nothing would come of my fantasizing for more than a year now. If I can kiss him just once…" He closed his eyes and imagined Finn closing his eyes, Finn leaning towards him…making contact…"That'll be enough for me."

"Okay, Finn." Rachel said. She was obviously excited and nervous, and she glanced at Kurt about every tenth of a second. "I brought you here today because I'm kind of worried about…us."

"Us?" Finn's brow furrowed, and he, too, glanced over at Kurt. "What does he have to do with us?"

"Rachel thinks your gay." Kurt answered bluntly, and the brunette cast him the death glare. In return, Kurt sneered. "So I've come up with a test to help you figure out whether you are or not."

"What the hell?" Finn barked, backing away. "This so isn't cool. I'm straight."

"Finn, please. Do this for me." Rachel pouted at her jock boyfriend and gave him angel eyes, shuffling her feet. "I'm really insecure about us right now, and this would really help me. A lot."

Finn looked unsure, but after a moment of hesitation he took a chair from the edge of the room and brought it to the middle, sitting across from Kurt (who was on the piano bench). Rachel smiled in satisfaction and sat down in the chair that was behind her, and both she and Finn looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Okay, Finn. I think this should be pretty easy for you. You can't get any of the questions on this test wrong, so you can stop twiddling your thumbs like that." Kurt had long ago noticed that, since Finn wasn't the biggest test-taker in McKinley High, he had a nervous habit of twiddling his thumbs when he was nervous. Adorable.

"Okay. Here's what you have to do. First, kiss Rachel."

Finn looked at Kurt, confused, when Rachel cleared her throat. The football player glanced over at her, shook his head as if clearing it, glanced over at Kurt, and nodded. "Weird…"

He cupped her cheek and they leaned into each other, and it took all that Kurt had not to gag when their lips met and run out of the room in disgust. The kiss lasted a little longer than the brown-haired singer had planned on, but that was okay; his turn was coming up.

When they pulled away they each looked at Kurt expectantly, who was sitting across from them with so much attitude it was palpable. He cleared his throat and stood up, strutted over to Finn, and sat himself down on his lap.

"What the hell?" Finn barked. He tried to push Kurt away, but Kurt's arms were locked around the other boy's neck, making all attempts futile. "Get off me, Kurt!"

"Finn, do you want to know if you're gay or not?" Kurt barked. This caused Finn to stop shoving him, and the smaller of the two adjusted his position and sighed. "Now…kiss me."

"_What?_"

"Just do it, Finn." Rachel said. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost like she was in pain, but her body language indicated calm. "Please. For me."

"This is so insane." Finn said, shaking his head. However, despite is apparent resistance, he looked at Kurt with an expression of half weariness and half…was that…curiosity?

"…Fine." Finn mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Kurt almost choked, he was so surprised. Here he was, sitting on the lap of not just any random guy but _Finn Hudson_, the person that he had had a crush on since God knows when, and he had just agreed to kiss him? Was he in some sort of alternate reality where this was socially acceptable?

Whatever the reason, thought, he didn't really care. He didn't care if Finn was doing this for Rachel, doing this for himself, doing it for Kurt…hell, he didn't even care if Finn was doing it for his dog. He was still doing it.

When Finn leaned in and reached up to cup Kurt's cheek, the young singer remembered what he was supposed to be doing and did the same. He closed his eyes, let himself get so close to Finn that he could smell the jock on him (a very strange mixture of sweat, cheap cologne, and laundry detergent that was somehow appealing), and the other boy closed the space.

To Finn, Kurt tasted like an interesting (yet yummy) combination of vanilla and pistachios. His lips were abnormally soft, and when he brushed his fingertips against Kurt's cheek he found that the skin there was even softer.

To Kurt, Finn tasted like…well…he tasted like a boy. He didn't taste any fancy lip gloss (or even chap stick, for that matter); he didn't taste any sweetness or fruitiness that one expects with girls. Finn tasted like…that day's lunch (which had been cheeseburgers, of course), energy drink, and some other delicious quality that Kurt couldn't quite identify.

Finn pulled away way too soon for Kurt's liking. However, for the brief amount of time that they were in contact, their kiss had been pleasantly passionate; Finn, who had never seemed like the teasing type, had delighted himself with nipping at Kurt's bottom lip, teasing him with his tongue.

"Well, that was quite…" Rachel interrupted Kurt's deconstruction of his first kiss when she cleared her throat, turning towards him and smiling. "What's the verdict?"

"Bisexual." He said, trying not to let his own doubt show in his expression. If he could plant the seed of doubt in Rachel's mind…or Finn's, even, he knew he had a chance. A small one, but a chance.

Finn sighed, exasperated, and cleared his throat. Kurt turned and gave him a satisfied once-over, smiled a coy little smile, stood up, and walked toward the door. Just beneath the threshold he turned (a gesture that he had learned from watching many a chick flick with Mercedes) and grinned at Finn over his shoulder. "You're a really good kisser." With that, he walked away.

**One Week Later**

"Kurt." Finn walked up to Kurt's locker and slammed it shut without the other's permission, staring at him intently. "I need to talk to you."

"Alrighty then." Kurt replied, slight irritation sounding in his voice at being interrupted _right_ in the middle of his hourly hair-spraying. "What about?"

"I love you." Finn blurted out. His face turned an adorable light shade of pink, and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You love me? After just one kiss?"

"Yes." The jock looked completely serious, and for a second Kurt was actually hopeful. But he knew better.

"No you're not. You don't love me, Finn, you're intrigued by me. There's a difference, though I don't expect you to know what it is." The bitter tone in his voice was clear, and Finn had to admit that he was a little put off by it. However, he shan't be deterred! Love never loses!

"You're wrong, Kurt. I do love you. I…I don't know. Its just that…since we've kissed, all I've been able to think about is you. I mean, I notice things about you that I haven't ever noticed before. Did you know that you have green eyes?"

Kurt paused and took in a deep breath. "Yes Finn, generally people are aware of their own eye color."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Finn's voice took on a sharp edge, and the harsher tone made Kurt's head snap up in surprise. "I'm trying to do something nice for you; something that I want to do. I know you've never had a boyfriend, and I know that you'd never kissed anyone before me. And you're standing here all cocky and shit, like you don't even want me. You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? Or the way you get all flustered when you talk to me? You're not fooling anyone."

Kurt looked at Finn, wide-eyed, the shock at the other's outburst slowly setting in. Finn was usually such a placid person, and to see him get all worked up over this…"What about Rachel?"

"I broke up with her like, yesterday, or something."

Kurt swallowed. Okay, now he was getting scared. Excited, but scared. "Everyone will call you a fag."

"They already do." Finn smiled, and it was then that Kurt realized that most of the sick feeling in his stomach was stemming from the other's unnaturally serious attitude. It was, however, only partially relieved. "I'm in Glee club, Kurt. You're the only one who's legitimately gay."

"Finn I really don't think…" He trailed off, trying to find the direction that he wanted this thought to go, but just lost it. He ended up shaking his head and staring at the ground, finding his new Ugg shoes for men very interesting.

They stood there for a few moments like that, until Kurt was surprised out of his reverie by the hand that had magically appeared around his waist. He looked up to find Finn watching him, an unfamiliar, _tender_ expression highlighting his features.

"I won't hurt you, Kurt." He whispered. "I promise. I know that you're probably really freaked out right now, and I can only imagine how difficult its been for you being…well…gay and all, but I want to help you. I really do."

Before Kurt had a chance to reply Finn leaned down and brushed his lips across the crown of the shorter boy's head and gently kissed his perfectly shaped (and recently sprayed) hair. "Okay?"

Kurt, who was by now completely speechless, just nodded dumbly and let himself fall into the circle of Finn's arms. He decided then and there that was the place he wanted to stay.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty! This, my loves, is my first ever Glee fanfic! Its probably terrible ('cuz its my first; you all should've read my first AkuRoku fanfic...what a disaster xD) but I hope you'll review it anyway, because you love me and I love you and there's lots of love happening when it comes to the things that I write. ;D

So, I know I promised that AkuRoku fanfic, "Behind Closed Doors," to you all. Well, I got a little side-tracked. But I swear on my still-living grandmother's grave that I will make that the NEXT THING I publish no matter what. You will get your amazingly awesome AkuRoku fanfic if its the last thing I do. ^^

Just to warn you, though, there are going to be a lot more Glee fanfics coming up, and probably some Criminal Minds. I just read one the other day, called "This is Sexual Harassment!" or something like that: if ANY OF YOU know the author, tell him/her to message me because that story was just amazing and I loved it. ;D

Ummm...I think that's it for now. I just got a puppy on Tuesday (!) and so I'll probably be spending a lot of time with him...don't expect me to be turning out chapters as quickly as I have been. xD Patience is a virtue!

~Sara


End file.
